


Castiel Születésnapja

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ajándékozó!Dean, BDSM nőies cuccok - bőr ruhák - mini korbács, Csak kicsi csúnya beszéd, Csókok garmadával, De a használatuk nincs bemutatva, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Light szex, Little Dirty Talk, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, Szülinapos!Cas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casnek születésnapja van, s ebből az alkalomból pici betekintést nyerhetünk az ő és Dean kapcsolatába. <3 :)<br/>Tudom: néhányan a Destiel szülinapját (szeptember 18-at) preferálják Castiel születésnapjának, de itt Mish szülinapja, azaz augusztus 20-a az övé. :)<br/>((Nincs így említve, csak utalok rá.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Születésnapja

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy Születésnapi rövid fic, és azért jött létre, mert tegnap volt a kedvencem - Misha Collins - szülinapja, s így Neki ajánlom.   
> Happy Birthday, Mish! <3
> 
> Még tegnap este kezdtem el, de csak hajnali fél 4-re lett kész, s így egy kicsit darabos lett a vége, de úgy gondolom: vállalható. :D <3

Bár a naptár nyár végét mutatta még, kissé borongósan indult a nap. Ez a reggel is olyannak ígérkezett, mint a többi... az az, hogy mégsem. Miért? Hát, csak azon egyszerű okból, hogy épp ma volt Cas szülinapja... és bár Dean nem tartozott a pacsirták közé, - inkább akkor tett így, ha elengedhetetlenül szükségesnek érezte - ma mégis korán kelt.  
Cas még szuszogva fúrta a fejét a párnába, ahogy megmozdult, s elfordulva felfedte arcán a textil okozta gyűrődéseket. Dean ellenállhatatlannak találta, és mosolyogva figyelte kedvese mocorgását. Hozzásimult, és a nyakára hintett apró, pihe könnyű puszikat, felfelé haladva az ébredezően, s tiltakozóan mormogó szájáig. Csukott szemekkel dünnyögött valami olyasfélét, hogy "csak még öt percet hagy aludjak"... Dean pedig halkan nevetett, megcsókolta a füle mögötti vékonyan selymes bőrt, majd érzékien bársonyos mély hangon ezt suttogta:

\- Jó reggelt, édes, telhetetlen méhecském... 

Cas csukott szemmel elmosolyodott. Lassan kezdte nyitogatni elbűvölően kék szemeit. Még egy pár, a szájára jól elhelyezett lassú, lágyan puha csók, és valóban kezdett magához térni.

\- Neked is jó reggelt, illatos almás pitém... 

Súgta az álomtól rekedtesen, és mélyebb hangon vissza. Dean nevetett, miközben nem hagyta abba párja ébresztő csókolását. Cas még félálomban is reagált a vicces kiszólásaira. 

\- Kelj fel, hasadra süt a nap!

\- Arra biztos nem, amíg te fekszel rajta. 

Ezen mindketten kuncogtak. Egymást ölelve feküdtek az ágyon. Kezdték érezni az ereikben emelkedő hőt. Dean ránehezedett Casre, de ez őt nem akadályozta abban, hogy csábító kis mozgásokat végezzen a csípőjével, ami szerelméből nyögéssel vegyes sóhajokat váltott ki, s a farkuk félkeményen feszült egymásnak.

\- Nem, Cas, ezt most nem lehet... - szakította ki magát az ábrándozásokból Dean.

\- De miért nem? - egy gyerekhez illő durcás hangon válaszolt. Dean azt hitte megzabálja, annyira aranyos volt. 

\- Azért, mert ma van az én édes baby bee-mnek a szülinapja, és vendégeket várunk.

\- Ó, ugyan sweetie pie, addig még van időnk...

Dean már majdnem beadta a derekát. A hízelgően durcás Castielnek csak nehezen tudott ellenállni. Megcsókolta mélyebben Cast, de aztán azt mormogta a szájába:

\- Nem, mégsem... gyere, muszáj felkelni, majd kárpótollak később.

\- Velem zuhanyozol? - jött az újabb kihívó kérdés.

Ahogy elképzelte a izmos, meztelen, habos testű Castielt a záporként aláhulló vízben... borzongás futott végig a testén. Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a látomást.

\- Istenem, Cas, te meg akarsz ölni? Nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha egyenesen fejbe vernél? - jegyezte meg lihegve, ironikusan.

Cas csodálkozva nézett rá, aztán ravasz félmosollyal válaszolt.

\- Az nem lenne olyan élvezetes, mint a halálba kefélni téged!

Felhúzta Dean pólóját, és csókolni kezdett annyi bőrt, amit ebben a pozícióban csak elért.

\- Ahhhh. Tudtam, hogy erre megy ki minden! - ment bele a játékba Dean. - Szóval ezért támadsz rám a rohadt ninja lépteiddel, odaszegezel az ágyhoz, széttéped a ruhám, felmászol az ölembe, és vágtatsz rajtam, mint egy kibaszott, őrült vadló?

Cas csak addig szakította félbe a tevékenységét, amíg válaszolt.

\- Hmmm. Még egyszer sem szóltál, hogy nem tetszik...

A kék szempár tulajdonosa ekkor már rég a pajkosan játékos nyelvét futtatta végig Dean szerszámán.

\- Hát nem is... Jézusom Cas, mit művelsz...?

Cas csábító mosollyal nézett a zöld szemekbe.

\- Csak nem tagadod meg a szülinapos kívánságát? - mondta halkan, pimasz éllel a hangjában.

Aztán folytatta amit elkezdett. Dean tudta, hogy elkésett, már minden ellenállása hiábavaló, így átadta magát az élvezeteknek. 

***

Sam telefonon kereste a bátyját.

\- Ne haragudj, Dean, de azt hiszem, nem tudunk elmenni a szülinapi partira. Kryssi belázasodott, s Jess azt mondja: most jön a foga.

\- Semmi vész Sammy. Nem hinném, hogy Cas ezért megharagszik. Jobbulást a kicsinek! Majd összefutunk máskor. 

\- Mi történt? - érdeklődött Cas.

\- Kryssi fogzik... hát nem irigylem őket. Szerintem alig fognak aludni.

\- Ó, szegény. 

Dean vigasztalóan átölelte kedvesét, és magához vonva megcsókolta. Letelepedtek a kanapéra, Cas pedig Dean ölébe ülve, a nyakába kapaszkodva, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, majd apró puszikkal megszakítva társalogtak.

\- Sebaj, lesznek elegen a partin. Bobby, Ellen, Jo. - vetette fel Dean.

\- Nem, ők nem jönnek. Nekem szóltak, hogy Bobby meghúzta a derekát, és Ellen masszírozza otthon, miután látta orvos. Jo pedig koncertre megy a barátjával, aki nem szólt előre, mert meglepetésnek szánta... a jegyek elég drágák, és már nem lehet visszamondani... na és a barátod Benny, a felesége Lisa, meg a kis Ben?

\- Aa. Visszamondták. Nyertek egy baromi drága, tengeri körutazást három főre. Amm... mi van a testvéreiddel? Gabe-bel, Gadréellel, Samandriellel, vagy az unokatesóddal: Balthazárral? - hajolt előre csókokkal Dean Cas kulcscsontjához.

\- Nos, lássuk: Gadréel Colellal épp nászúton van, őket nem fogom megzavarni. Balth már megint valami zűrbe került, és Gabe ment kiváltani. Ne aggódj: Jody és Donna is segítenek neki. Samandriel nyelvvizsgázik, nem tudja elhalasztani... és bár nem kérdezted, de Hannah sem ér rá, mert... terhes... nagyon. Azt mondja pokoliak a rosszullétei. Nem bírná az autó utat. - sorolta Cas.

\- Na és Claire? Mi van Claire-rel? 

\- Párizsban van, osztálykiránduláson. 

\- Szóval nem jön senki?

\- Úgy látszik, nem... de emiatt ne aggódj. Összejövünk máskor. - majd átölelve Deant a nyakába mormolta: - Igazából úgyis veled kettesben akartam tölteni a napot. 

\- Elmenjünk valami puccos helyre enni? Te csak a legjobbat érdemled... aztán mehetnénk egy jó kis blockbustert megnézni valamelyik multiplexbe... vagy elmehetnék valami előkelő spa hotelbe...

\- Ugyan, Dean. Együtt jobb kaját készítünk, mint bármelyik puccos étterem, amire panaszkodtál egyszer, hogy művészileg rajzolt kaját adnak, baromi drágán, tehát nem laksz jól vele. - érvelt Cas, közben Dean nyakát csókolta. - Francos multiplex helyett itthon nézhetünk DVD-t, azt a filmet nézem meg veled, amelyiket csak akarod! Az előkelő spa hotelről meg annyit, hogy többet ér nekem a zuhany kettesben veled, arról szót sem ejtve, hogy beférünk a kádba, akár mind a ketten... és ami a legjobb: közben annyit szexelhetünk, amennyit csak akarunk. Sőt, akár egész nap lehetünk ruha nélkül... mit szólsz hozzá?

\- Nekem határozottan tetszik az ötleted! Legalább kipróbálhatjuk az ajándékaimat.

\- Miért, mit vettél?

\- Hát, azért meglepi, a meglepi, hogy váratlanul érjen...

\- Ne csináld ezt Dean! - ment át Cas megint egy kissé akaratos kölyökbe, de Dean imádta érte. - Látni akarom most, amit vettél! 

\- Na jó! - engedett neki Dean. - De tudod, ez eléggé önző tőlem, mert nem csak neked ajándék, hanem számomra is... - szabadkozott pirulva.

Felállt, kibontakozva Cas öleléséből, térült-fordult, és letette a jókora csomagot Cas elé, aki izgatottan bámulta. El nem tudta képzeni, mi lehet egy ekkora dobozban. Óvatosan leszedte a csomagolást, aztán lassan kibontotta az egészet. Egy darabig csak nézte a csomag tartalmát, nem mozdult, hogy Dean már azt hitte, valami baromságot csinált, és elrontott mindent, de ekkor Castiel végre megmoccant, felemelte a legfinomabb, s egyben a legpuhább fekete bőrből készült alsóneműt, és az arcához simította. Lassan elmosolyodott, majd megkérdezte:

\- Honnan tudtad?

\- Hmm. Böngészési előzmények...? 

Persze egy alsóhoz nem kellett volna ekkora doboz, ami - biztosak lehetünk benne - rejtett még néhány dolgot. Egy fekete szaténselyem harisnyát a hozzáillő tartóval, egy rakott bőr miniszoknyát, egy fekete corsetet, csatos bőr pántokat, magassarkú cipőt a szerelés színében, és ott lapult egy mini korbács. 

\- Tetszik? - rebegte Dean.

Cas csak bólintott, majd így szólt:

\- Mi lenne, ha átugornánk a programpontokat, mondjuk rendelnénk pizzát? Aztán villámgyorsan lezuhanyoznánk, és átöltöznék az ajándékaidba...

\- Az remek lenne... de nekem is van ám hozzá illő öltözékem.

\- Csak nem...?

\- Csak de. A domina úrnő, és a rendőr. 

\- Ó. Akkor bilincsed is van...

\- De van ám, és még milyen!

***

Úgy kb. egy óra múlva már az ágyon hempergőztek meztelen, mert mindent lesimogattak, vagy téptek egymásról. Nem tudtak betelni a másikkal. Az első vadság után most lassan szexeltek, szinte kóstolgatva, ízlelve egymást.  
Gyöngéd és finom érintéseket váltottak, dédelgetve szeretkeztek a másikkal. Elfúló nyögések, sóhajok, vagy egy-egy örömteli hang hagyta el az ajkukat, illetve rekedtes hangon a neveik visszhangoztak a térben.  
Ujjaik összekapcsolódtak, a testük egymásba fonódott, a szívük egy ütemre dobbant, szinkronban mozogtak, míg elérte őket a hömpölygő gyönyöráradat. Lihegve, de boldog kielégüléssel omlottak a másikra, s lassan már a levegőt is kezdték normális ütemben venni. Szemben feküdtek az oldalukon, a kék tekintet a zöldben pihent, s halványan mosolyogtak.

\- Boldog szülinapot, Cas! 

\- Te vagy a legnagyobb ajándékom, Dean!

\- Az lehet, de én vagyok a Földön a legszerencsésebb... miattad, hogy velem vagy, hogy nekem vagy, hogy engem választottál... nem tudom mivel érdemeltelek ki, de hálás vagyok érte. 

\- Dean...

\- Nem, ne mondj most semmit. Inkább csókolj meg. Tudod még közel sincs vége a napnak, és még lesz arra is idő, amiket elterveztünk.

Csókolóztak, szerették egymást, mert ez a lényege egy kapcsolatnak, pláne egy olyan különleges lélektársi köteléknek, mint az övék.  
Lehet, hogy nem mindig értettek mindenben egyet, de betartották azt a mondást: soha ne hajtsd álomra a fejed, haraggal a szívedben.  
Kommunikálni kell, mindkét félnek alkalmanként engedni, és megbízni egymásban. Náluk mindez meg volt, s ezért lehettek boldogok, míg a világ világ. 

\---

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem tetszett, s ha igen, nyomd meg a kudos <3 gombot (ez semmilyen regisztrációval nem jár), ellenben ha hagynál tartalomra utaló megjegyzést (aminek örülnék), ahhoz már kell egy nick név (ezzel olvashatsz is - mert van olyan novella, amit csak az itteni tagok olvashatnak - és gyűjthetsz belső könyvjelzővel novellákat) valamint egy e-mail címet kér a rendszer.  
> Köszönöm a türelmed, és hogy olvastál. Szép Napot! :)


End file.
